


Видение

by Reito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reito/pseuds/Reito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот странный тип точно не мог его видеть. Но он точно смотрел сейчас именно на него.<br/>Дерек же не мог отвести взгляда от замершего полупрозрачного парня посреди своей новой гостиной, не зная как вести себя в такой ситуации и что предпринять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пишется по посту сообщества SSM [Sterek 18+]:   
> http://vk.com/im?sel=229964387&w=wall-61019312_26073

Из приоткрытых окон в помещение медленно, но верно тянул прохладный ветерок с улицы, освежая воздух и немного разгоняя многодневную пыль. Юноша довольно сморщил курносый нос и с шумом вдохнул, надеясь уловить хоть какой-либо аромат. Конечно, это было тщетной попыткой, но попробовать стоило. Тяжелые шторы с окон были торжественно отодраны вместе с карнизом, отчего внушительных размеров комнату освещал слегка преломленный из-за грязи на окнах свет. Бывший владелец был человеком немного замкнутым, с явными готическими заскоками в современном смысле этого слова: любил все потемнее, да поизысканнее. Ну, и погрязнее, куда без этого. Но это уже сила привычки.  
  
-О, нет. Нет-нет и еще раз нет. Не трогай картину, глупый ты человек. - Излишней молчаливостью паренек никогда не отличался. Да и в его-то положении его все равно никто не слышал, так чего сдерживаться то? Максимум, что он мог устроить - это заставить владельца лофта перекреститься, сплюнуть три раза и умотать в закат радостно сверкая пятками. Например, Крису - прошлому хозяину - хватило самосмывающегося унитаза в три часа ночи и завываний из-под кровати ровно в 00:13 в каждую ночь с четверга на пятницу. - Слушай, чувак, на вид же все не так плохо с интеллектом, так чего вдруг? - Парень сложил губы трубочкой, наблюдая, как новый перекупщик лофта, вполне симпатичный мужчина средних лет, уверенно вцепился пальцами в когда-то позолоченные края картины и одним резким рывком попытался отодрать старинное произведение искусства от такой же старинной стены. Ну, как сказать попытался. - Я же говорил. - Совершенно без эмоций произнес юноша, скучающе потирая пальцами усыпанную роем родинок щеку. Вместе с картиной от стены отвалилась... кхм, сама стена. Ну, меньшая ее часть, что, в принципе, не важно - капитальный ремонт уже приветливо махал ручкой заметно опустевшему после покупки лофта кошельку мужчины.  
  
-Да черт тебя дери... - глухо выругался тот, отряхивая заметно посеревшие от пыли и грязи джинсы, и попутно отходя от устроенного им самим хаоса. - Только этого мне не хватало... Стэн!  
-Я занят! - Отозвались с лестничного пролета и, судя по злому и отчаянному вскрику, что последовал после, в очередной раз за сегодня проехались молотком по своим многострадальным пальцам.  
-И неймется же. - Скучающе отметил паренек, рассматривая приличную дыру в стене и, по всему видимому, в бюджете этой странной фирмы. Ну правда. Зачем так нагружать себя морально и финансово, если предыдущие владельцы сего помещения с удовольствием отхватывали эти затхлые метры за любую цену. Центр города, как-никак. А все это низкое желание заработать как можно больше бабла... Фу и брр. По-другому и не скажешь.  
  
Вообще, эти весьма интересные людишки появились в лофте еще пару недель назад и с завидным пылом стали наводить здесь странный порядок. Поначалу юноша принял их за новых владельцев, но довольно быстро понял, что это просто самые обычные перекупщики, гордо носящие титул работников фирмы «Люкс+».  
  
 _Люкс, ага, как же._ \- Смешливо фыркнул парнишка себе под нос и удобнее устроился на периллах той самой лестницы, на верхушке которой так усердно трудился Стэн. Вообще-то, из всего этого сборища «работников», этот молодой человек нравился пареньку куда сильнее остальных. Если остальные личности только и делали, что целыми днями носились по городу «закупая материал», то Стэн усердно трудился то перекрашивая стены, то выкидывая старую мебель, то, как сейчас, ремонтируя перекошенные перилла. Размышляя, юноша чуть сощурил медовые глаза, заприметив на одной из ступеней ящик с инструментами. Непредусмотрительно открытый ящик с инструментами. На щедро украшенном родинками лице заиграла озорная улыбка в предчувствии чего-то грандиозного. Действительно, эти люди носятся по его жилищу уже довольно длительное время, а он их, как некультурно, даже не поприветствовал в своей излюбленной манере. В голове парня всевозможные ключи и молотки уже выплясывали сложнейшие кульбиты в воздухе по территории всего лофта, как его мечтания совершенно бестактно прервали адовы завывания треклятого мобильника мистера я-сломал-стену:  
  
-Джон слушает. - Спустя минуту копошения, мужчина, наконец, вытащил из вкладыша внутреннего кармана задней стороны джинсов телефон и ответил на звонок. Паренек тут же отвлекся от построения нового пакостного плана во имя этих славных людишек и с интересом присмотрелся к Джону. К слову сказать, лицо того в считанные секунды сменило с привычно телесного еще пять цветов со всеми переходящими оттенками и в итоге, решило остановить свой выбор на яростно-красном. - А раньше он это сказать не мог?! О таких решениях, знаешь ли... - Взгляд Джона раздраженно метнулся к дыре в стене, появление которой он сам и устроил. Но, видимо, собеседник мужчины на другом конце связи сказал что-то утешительное, от чего сам перекупщик заметно подобрел. Паренек, с интересом наблюдающий за этой сценой, недоуменно склонил голову. - А, раз так, то пусть приходит. Желание клиента - закон. - Джон неприятно и самодовольно хрюкнул, что спустило всю его внешнюю привлекательность на нет. - Будем ждать. - Выдал он под конец и вновь спрятал телефон в один из своих многочисленных карманов. - Стэн, закругляйся! Наш покупатель изъявил желание приобрести жилье, - на последнем слове Джон красноречиво тыкнул мыском ботинка часть стены под своими ногами, - незамедлительно и в любом виде. Нас здесь быть к его приезду не должно.  
  
Паренек лишь слегка сморщил нос, радуясь уходу этих варваров и предвкушая приход нового хозяина лофта. Перемены он любил. Хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
  


***

  
Дерек мученически закатил глаза и еле сдержался от тихого стона, что выражал бы в себе все муки человечества за последние две тысячи лет. Кейт изрядно капала на мозг, заливала его всякой чушью и имела во всех позах, отчего Хэйл нередко задавался вопросом кто в их паре на самом деле мужик. После многочасовых компрессов под названием «ПМС когда-то любимой женушки» Хэйл ощущал себя не то чтобы прискорбно, мужчине хотелось достать из чердака огромную коробку от недавно купленного холодильника, вгнездиться в нее словно коту и впасть в вечный сон без всяких сносок в духе «не будить до весны» или «только поцелуй любимой/ого». Нет. Хотелось уснуть надолго, желательно навсегда. Лишь бы не видеть эту женщину. Дерек как можно более расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, стараясь отделиться от своей внешней оболочки и впасть в дзэн. Шумно вздохнув, мужчина прикрыл лицо ладонями и лишь следил за мельтешением своей некогда второй половины сквозь пальцы. Благо, он все уже давно решил для себя. Набитая его вещами сумка уже молча дожидалась, когда ее заберут; бак любимой «Camaro» полон; все условности обговорены и подписи расставлены.  
  
-Нет, ну что ты за мразь! Чуть что сразу - Кейт ужасна, истеричка, шлюха и свинья? Что, ты у нас священник? Да ты и вся твоя семейка - отъявленные психопаты и мудаки! Ненавижу!  
Арджент так и плевалась ядом, скача по комнате словно попрыгунчик. Дереку бы впору обидеться на такой нелестный отзыв о своей семье, но это же Кейт. Самое странное, непостоянное, страшное, нет, поистине ужасающее и, с недавних пор, противное явление в его жизни.  
  
-Ну зайчик, все не так плохо ведь, так? Я тебя люблю, ты меня любишь, у нас все шикарно, так ведь?  
Усюсюкащий голос ни в какое сравнение не шел с тем бесноватым ураганом, что бушевал в их еще недавно общей спальне пару секунд назад. Эта женщина ужасна, правда. Куда он смотрел?  
  
 _На ноги ты смотрел, Дерек. Ну... и на остальное._ \- Учтиво подсказал внутренний голос.  
Хэйл тихо вздохнул, не имея повода не признавать правильность своих же мыслей. Не смотря на свой отвратительный, ужасающий, противный характер Кейт была незаурядной женщиной с поистине шикарными внешними данными. Даже Талия, в начале, одобрила выбор сына. В самом начале. Признаться, она тогда и Кейт видела только на одной размытой фотографии. Один раз. Издалека.  
  
Ощутимый вес на собственных коленях заставил Хэйла вынырнуть из своих мыслей. Пока он думал, Арджент уже успела перебраться к нему на колени, переходя к следующему пункту своего всепрощения. Ну да, правильно. Стадии «я гневная, но невинная, а ты мудак» и «любимый, ну с кем не бывает, мы же все равно вместе» прошли мимо единственного зрителя всего этого концерта. Настало время стадии «давай по-быстрому и ничего не было, идет?». Нет, хватит с него.  
  
Буквально стряхнув с себя женщину, Дерек поднялся из своего любимого кресла, попутно взяв со столика телефон и отправил одно короткое смс. Все, пути назад нет.  
-Давай так. Я знаю, что ты считаешь меня распоследней сволочью и будешь так считать до конца своей жизни, но. - Достав собранную сумку из шкафа, Дерек перекинул ее через плечо, направляясь к выходу и стараясь не смотреть на взбешенную женщину. То, что Кейт сейчас была взбешена до безумия Хэйл знал даже не смотря в ее сторону. - Но, - повторил он, забирая ключи от «Camaro», - квартиру я оставляю тебе. Я знаю, что тебе некуда идти. С нотариусом я уже все обсудил - тебе не на что жаловаться. Он приедет к тебе вечером и тебе останется лишь подписать документы на развод.  
  
Говорил обычно молчаливый Хэйл быстро, разборчиво, четко. Говорил, не давая шокированной Кейт вставить хоть слово и вновь утянуть его в свой психованный мирок.  
Последним, что Дерек запомнил в своей бывшей квартире, был крик его бывшей жены. Женский крик. Злой и отчаянный.  
  


***

  
-Вполне... миленько.  
 _Даже очень._ \- Паренек, успевший задремать за пару часов тишины, встрепенулся, с интересом приглядываясь к новому человеку и уже высчитывая в уме цифры - сколько же этот экземпляр человеческого рода здесь продержится.  
-Только... - Дерек задумчиво почесал затылок, со смешанными чувствами рассматривая красочную дыру в стене. Ее наличия при первом просмотре лофта он не заметил. Странно.  
 _Ты уж извини. Я их предупреждал и давал дельные советы ничего не трогать, да только твои наемники оказались еще теми тупицами._  
  
Присев рядом с грудой хлама, что часа три назад была вполне нормальной стеной, Дерек тихо цыкнул и вновь поднял взгляд на своеобразный портал в никуда.  
Паренек, все еще тихо сидящий в темном углу комнаты, издали рассматривал нового владельца этих квадратных метров. Тот был хорош: высокий, смуглый, с идеальным профилем, широкими плечами, сильными руками и... О боже, хватит. Юноша весело улыбнулся и по своей старой привычке облизал губы.  
  
-Думаю, дам тебе побольше времени, чем Крису. - Еле слышно отметил парень, беззвучно поднимаясь со своеобразного накопления матрасов, на которых имел счастье вздремнуть.  
Мужчина казался еще финансово нескованным и серьезным типом. Как юноша это понял? Ну... Во-первых, подъехавшую к крыльцу старого дома шикарную «Chevrolet» было трудно не заметить. Плюс к тому, что владелец этой прекрасной машины недавно знатно раскошелился на жилье почти в центре города... позволяло сделать некоторые выводы о его материальном состоянии. Во-вторых, вид у мужчины был уставший, и какой-то загнанный. Такой вид бывает только у конченных наркоманов и заядлых трудоголиков, что себя не жалеют. На наркомана новый владелец был не похож, что помещало его под титул второго. Хотя, такое могла сделать с мужчиной и жизнь с женушкой-истеричкой, но кольца на пальце мужчины юноша не заметил. Впрочем, какая ему-то разница? Его дело тихо сидеть и не высовываться, пока не достанут. Ну, или пока самому скучно не станет до чертиков.  
  
-Раз уж нам теперь жить вместе... Как бы выяснить твое имя? - Легко преодолев те несколько метров, что отделяли его от нового владельца, юноша почти не ощутимой походкой подошел ко все еще сидящему возле груды хлама мужчине и задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу, начиная ходить вокруг того. - Может, Мигель? Тебе бы идеально подошло.  
  
Паренек нагло наклонился перед самым лицом мужчины, заглядывая в его глаза. Светло-зеленые. Красивые. И... Какие-то странные. Недоуменно расширившиеся и... напуганные? Словно привидение увидел.  
Паренек удивленно приподнял бровь и взглянул через плечо на спокойно лежащие обломки стены. Он не думал, что какое-то скопление мусора так может подействовать на взрослого мужчину.  
  
-Странный ты. Чувак, ты что, помоек никогда не видел? - Сделав два шага в сторону, словно он мог закрывать мужчине обзор, парнишка вновь окинул того взглядом и мгновенно замер на месте боясь принять свою догадку.  
  
Далеко не сразу до расслабленного разума парнишки дошло, что новый владелец как-его-там-зовут внимательно следил за его передвижениями, чуть приоткрыв рот. Юноша сглотнул, моментально застыв на месте. Этот странный тип точно не мог его видеть. Но он точно смотрел сейчас именно на него.  
Такое с парнем было впервые.  
Дерек же не мог отвести взгляда от замершего полупрозрачного парня посреди своей новой гостиной, не зная как вести себя в такой ситуации и что предпринять.


	2. Chapter 2

-А что это тогда, черт возьми, было?!  
Мощный рёв Дерека уже в первый день пребывания мужчины в лофте разогнал всех мышей и тараканов по округе.   
-Это ваши какие-то профессиональные шуточки? Знаете, мне не смешно. Я требую, чтобы ко мне сейчас же заявились ваши специалисты и убрали все чертово оборудование, коего не должно находиться на частной территории! На  _моей_  территории, вам понятно?! – Хэйл буквально метался по просторной гостиной то и дело нервно зачесывая волосы назад. Наглый розыгрыш со стороны фирмы в виде «привидения» он не оценил. И не собирался этого делать. Дерек мог спокойно и со всеми правами обратиться в суд за такое детское поведение весьма порядочной организации, но делать этого не спешил. Стоило для начала более-менее разобраться во всем этом. Неразборчивый лепет напуганного юноши на другом конце связи немного смягчил пыл мужчины. Вся эта ахинея с Кейт, дырой, странной полупрозрачной фигней в виде молодого парня ни в коей мере не сказывалась положительным образом на профессионально расшатанной психике мужчины. Спасибо Арджент. Хэйл шумно выдохнул, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя злость, и продолжил уже более мирно. – Молодой человек, послушайте. Я не страдаю никакими психическими расстройствами и не собираюсь впускать их в свою жизнь, поэтому теорию с типичной галлюцинацией я зачеркиваю сразу. Что вы говорите? Вор? А позвольте узнать, в чем же измазался ваш вор, что стал похож на привидение, а? – Дерек зачесал пятерней волосы назад, бросая короткий взгляд на все еще впечатляющую своей простотой дыру в стене. – В любом случае я жду ваших людей сегодня. Здесь дыра в стене, солидная. Мне самому не заделать. Хорошо, жду.  
  
Простояв на месте еще несколько секунд рассматривая уже приевшуюся взгляду дыру, мужчина выдохнул. Лофт нуждался в экстренном ремонте, раз уж Дерек решил тут задержаться на неопределенный срок. И это касалось не только стены.  
Отшвырнув телефон на удачно стоявший в стороне диван, Хэйл глухо рыкнул и буквально упал всем весом на жалобно пискнувшее под ним кресло, которое как будто намекало на свой почтенный возраст. Мужчина недовольно скосил взгляд на скудную обстановку комнаты: два кресла, растормошенный диван, никакого намека на технику и куча грязных матрасов в углу. Мебель нужно закупать в срочном порядке. И не только в гостиную.  
  
Вообще, изначально Дерек собирался мирно переговорить с компанией насчет ремонта стены и никак не думал затрагивать тему вечернего видения. Тем более после того, как мужчина вполне логично потер глаза, паренек исчез, давая Хэйлу все причины думать, что ему просто померещилось. Ну, с кем не бывает? Однако, зазвеневший посреди ночи дверной звонок и толпа ребятни, оказавшаяся по другую сторону входа в лофт с наивно-нагло вытянутыми доверху заполненными сладостями корзинками в худых ручонках, заставили мужчину вспомнить какая сегодня развеселая ночь. Зашевелившееся где-то в глубине подозрение лишь подтвердилось, когда уже ближе к утру, спокойно стоявшая на краю шкафа полупустая сумка спикировала вниз, радостно вываливая оставшиеся в ней вещи на грязный пол спальни. Тогда уже изрядно вытрепанное терпение Хэйла не выдержало, и мужчина твердо решил высказать «Люкс+» все, что он думает о них и о тупых хэллоуинских разводах клиентов в частности.  
  
Дерек прикрыл глаза, наконец, вытягиваясь настолько, насколько позволяло пусть и старое, но еще довольно крепкое кресло, позволяя себе хоть немного расслабиться и выкинуть из головы всю нагружающую ее чушь. Если с первым все получалось отлично, то второе никак не хотело вступать в свои права и в сознании раз за разом всплывала картинка полупрозрачного парня посреди нового дома мужчины.  
  
«Похож на привидение», да уж. Мысли о том, что Хэйл стал одним из многочисленных «свидетелей» действа «сверхъестественных явлений», мужчина убрал сразу. В такое поверит только псих к коим себя Дерек не причислял ни за какие свои подвиги и не очень. Возможно, жизнь с Кейт и, в особенности, последняя ее истерика сильно вымотали его, отчего ему уже мерещиться всякое… Что ж, возможно. Возможно, он и зря накричал на ни в чем не виноватого парня из службы поддержки, но таких клиентов в его нелегкой работе было хоть отбавляй. Знал, куда устраивался. И Дерек чувствовать себя виноватым не собирался. Тем более, ему нужно было выместить гнев и усталость хоть на ком-то. Происшествия последних дней мало походили на спокойную жизнь обычного тридцатилетнего мужчины и глупый момент с «привидением» просто добил его и так держащееся на честном слове самообладание.  
  
Растерев лицо руками Хэйл с неудовольствием отметил, что пора бы перебороть лень и побриться, но… Мужчина в который раз шумно выдохнул и взглянул на сияющую своей простотой дыру в стене, перевел взгляд на хлам, который он не удосужился убрать и недовольно цыкнул. Если беспорядок в комнате, в виде кучи обломков и прочей рухляди на полу могут убрать и рабочие за дополнительную плату, то самого Дерека в порядок вряд ли кто приведет кроме него самого.  
  
Мужчина поднялся, встряхнулся и пошел на поиски более-менее пригодной для использования ванны. Ему стоило хоть понемногу начинать приходить в себя и вспоминать чудесный холостяцкий образ жизни без всяких Кейт, привидений и дыр. В частности, без Кейт. Абсолютно.  
  


***

  
  
Он просто тихо сидел за одной из многочисленных тонких стен в этом здании и нехотя вслушивался в перепалку этого странного мужчины с одним из работников «Люкс+». Из длинной гневной тирады нового владельца парень отметил для себя следующие вещи: 1) мужчину звали Дерек Хэйл, и 2) его, бедного и несчастного нематериального жильца небезызвестного лофта, приняли за какую-то блохастую проекцию-розыгрыш. Паренек почти обиженно надул губы, отчего, наверное, стал похож на какого-нибудь декоративного лягушонка, но сейчас ему было не до литературных сравнений своего, нет сомнений, великолепного облика.   
  
 _Проекция, хах._  - Юноша зло пнул ногой непредусмотрительно валяющийся на полу старый тюбик из-под шампуня, но без должной концентрации естественно промазал. Правильно он разбудил этого придурка в пять утра, пусть упавшая сумка и была случайностью. Парень тогда просто наблюдал с более-менее безопасного места за своим новым, странным и очень интересным сожителем. Наблюдал и пытался понять, что же такого необычного могло быть в этом поразившем его человеке. Как оказалось – ничего. Мужик как мужик. И добавить нечего. Обычный человек, пусть и весьма привлекательный внешне. Ни больше, ни меньше.  
  
Парень тихо выдохнул и, заметив, что десятиминутная перепалка Дерека с телефоном наконец-таки закончилась, выглянул через стену и бросил внимательный взгляд на тихо сидящего в кресле Хэйла. По одному виду мужчины было понятно, что парень тут не единственный кому было плохо. Мужчину, видимо, жизнь потрепала. Потрепала и закалила. Ох, далеко не так парень представлял себе встречу с человеком, который по какой-либо невероятной случайности сможет его видеть. За время своего существования юноша прокручивал у себя в голове множество сценариев на эту тему: от любопытных человеческих пальцев, желающих пощупать его нематериальную оболочку, и до девчачьих визгов и классических криков из шедевров кинематографа «Привидение!» и последующих ярко сверкающих за горизонтом пяток. Но такого гребанного безразличия, коим одарил его Дерек... Конечно, сегодняшний концерт с телефонным разговором вполне могли загладить эффект и стереть из памяти юноши тот позорный момент, но... Блииин. Паренек опять нахмурился, смешно сведя брови и вспоминая вчерашний вечер во всех красках.   
  
Сразу после того как парень понял и принял факт своей видимости и слышимости, до Хэйла, видимо, тоже дошла какая-то странная мысль. Нет бы нервно хихикнуть, перекреститься и упасть в обморок как все нормальные люди. Нет же! Этот самоуверенный упырь просто потер глаза, а парень, смущенный такой реакцией, воспользовался моментом и смылся через стену в соседнюю комнату для того, чтобы обдумать тщетность бытия и возможный план развития дальнейших событий.  
А пока… Пока лучшей стратегией было тихо сидеть и не попадаться на глаза этому излишне самоуверенному типу. Он покажет ему проекцию.  
  


***

  
  
-Как Вы понимаете – тут чисто косметическим ремонтом не обойтись. Ребята пока прикрыли дыру панелями, и в течение недели я, или другой работник бригады, позвоню Вам, чтобы уточнить день и время. Вас все устраивает, мистер Хэйл?  
  
Шел пятый день их, пока что, мирного сожительства в котором ни юноша, ни Дерек не предпринимали никаких попыток воздействия друг на друга. Но, если парень действительно старался и не пакостил, давая владельцу жить свободно и с размахом, то Хэйл и думать забыл о существовании так называемой «проекции», что саму «проекцию», скажем так, подбешивало.   
  
-Да, конечно, мисс, - взгляд светло-зеленых глаз скользнул по аккуратному бюсту девушки, читая напечатанное на бейдже имя, - Брейден. Мне все понятно, чеки на расходы высылайте по моему адресу сразу же. – На что девушка лишь мило улыбнулась и кивнула.  
Паренек, предусмотрительно стоящий позади Хэйла, скорчил недовольную мину, наблюдая за так и повисшим в воздухе низкопробным флиртом.   
  
-Тогда мне нужен Ваш номер и, желательно, е-мейл для поддержания связи. – Юноша беззвучно фыркнул, отмечая, как засуетилась Брейден в поисках то ли записной книжки, то ли телефона. Темненькая, миниатюрная негритянка никак не шла ни в какое сравнение с той высокой сногсшибательной блондинкой, что заявилась в лофт на третий день пребывания здесь Дерека с определенной целью – промыть мужчине мозги. Намного позже того душераздирающего концерта, что устроила та женщина в их тихом пристанище, паренек изрек для себя небольшое скопление фактов: блондинку звали Кейт, она являлась бывшей женой Хэйла, высокоуровневой стервой и тонким, чтоб ее, психологом. Вслушиваясь в ее прекрасно поставленные претензии в адрес мужчины, юноша не знал перед кем встать и кому аплодировать: Кейт – за ее несравненное умение выносить мозг, или Дереку – за его непрошибаемое выражение полного безразличия и скуки на лице.   
  
Четвертый день выдался намного спокойнее своего предшественника. Хэйл все утро просидел за ноутбуком, заказывая необходимые материалы для ремонта лофта. Парень же тихо стоял за креслом, в котором со всем видимым удобством обустроился мужчина, наблюдая за спокойным и размеренным процессом. Закупка всевозможных красок и паркетов длилась ни один час, и под конец юноша уже не выдержал и вслух прокомментировал все это нудное занятие, коим занимался владелец лофта. То, что он действительно произнес эти слова вслух, паренек понял только по дрогнувшим плечам Хэйла и, благо, успел скрыться до того, как Дерек обернулся, проверяя наличие посторонних лиц на своей территории. Позже парень беззвучно ругал себя за внезапно проявившуюся трусость, переклеивая наклейки с абсолютно одинаковых пузырьков в ванной и понимая, что ведет себя искренне по-детски.  
-Ну и ладно, - бубнил он тогда себе под нос. Привидение он или добропорядочный домовой? Слишком долго он сидел никак себя не выдавая.  
  
Внезапно ставший бархатистым голос Дерека вернул замечтавшееся привидение в реальность:  
-Не волнуйтесь об этом. У Дитона есть моя визитка. Можете спросить мои данные у него позже. – И обворожительно, мать его, улыбнулся. Парень не ревновал, нет. Да и по какому поводу? То, что Дерек первый кто смог его увидеть и услышать за многие и многие года еще не делало погоды. Совсем нет. И то, что Хэйл, бесспорно, был самым притягательным мужчиной за время существования юноши ничего не значило. Абсолютно.  
Тихо вздохнув, паренек почесал затылок, отходя в сторону и без видимого интереса рассматривая кое-как прикрытую дыру в стене. Амурные дела хозяев лофта его никогда не волновали.  
  


***

  
  
Но не в этот раз.  
Шла вторая неделя «знакомства» парня с Дереком, и с каждым днем призрачный юноша ловил себя на желании спалиться перед мужчиной и прекратить эти бессмысленные односторонние прятки. Конечно, легкие пакости в духе «спрятать все носки» и «завести будильник на пять утра» имели место быть, но Хэйл, как назло, списывал все эти нелепости на собственную рассеянность в связи с переездом и разводом. Таких твердолобых сожителей у парня еще не было. Или он не слишком старался?  
Кстати о разводе.  
  
Дерек явно не страдал от одиночества и дефицита внимания. Та самая милая негритянка, с худо-бедно прокаченным скиллом флирта, все чаще и чаще показывалась на горизонте их с Дереком лофта. Все началось с ненавязчивого разговора про замену скрипящего всеми нотами кухонного паркета, который перетек в совместный обед, что имел место перерасти в романтический ужин в одном из ресторанов Бикон Хилз с очень даже предсказуемым исходом.  
-Чтоб мою жизнь, - вяло провыл парень, накручивая не первый десяток метров вокруг новенького стола в гостиной. На первом этаже было скучно и темно, но подниматься на второй более, кхм, веселый у юноши не было никакого желания.  
  
Сдавленный стон Брейден заставил паренька скорчить гримасу полную отвращения, злости и безысходности. Как еще этих кроликов выдерживала древняя скрипучая кровать – оставалось вопросом номер один. Юноша тихонько фыркнул, отмечая про себя, что если бы он знал, что посреди прекрасного вечера в лофт заявится Дерек в слегка подвыпившем состоянии и в весьма неоднозначной компании, то паренек явно бы времени даром не терял – хотя бы одна ножка у спального ложа пенсионного возраста оказалось бы подпилена.   
  
Утренний женский крик ужаса и отчаяния прозвучал прекрасной песней для измученных стонами и скрипом ушей привидения. Парень сидел на кровати в ногах спящей парочки и счастливо улыбался, наблюдая за прекрасной маской ужаса на милом личике Брейден с не менее милым отпечатком подушки на щеке девушки. Та в одно мгновение подскочила с кровати и уставилась в зеркало, что украшало старый шкаф, чуть не плача рассматривая вымазанные в странной субстанции некогда мягкие волосы. Хотя, ничего странного в ней не было. Самый обычный обойный клей. Особенно для человека ее профессии эта смесь не должна было быть чем-то новым.  
  
-Дерек! – Взвинченный визг нисколько не походил ни тональностью, ни тембром на обычно приятный голос девушки. И это, о боже, было музыкой для самодовольно улыбающегося парня, что уже успел перебраться на место Брейден рядом с просыпающимся Хэйлом. На сонный и немой вопрос в глазах мужчины паренек лишь проказливо улыбнулся и приложил палец к своим губам, легко кивая на расстроенно-взбешенную девушку в комнате.  
Что же, веселье начинается.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Он Вас вряд ли услышит, поэтому… - Неуверенный, тихий, раздражающий._   
_-Я все же попытаюсь. – Четкий, писклявый, на взводе._   
_-Нет. Вам нельзя здесь находиться. Прошу, покиньте помещение. – Уверенный, мягкий, успокаивающий. – Кевин, ты тоже выйди._   
_Последний голос был приятный, глубокий. Несомненно, принадлежал мужчине._   
_-Ты как? – Раздалось совсем рядом. Хотелось ответить, но тело как будто перестало принадлежать ему: ни один мускул не слушался, тело словно парализовало. Хозяин приятного голоса, наверное, приветливо улыбнулся, начав с чем-то колдовать в метре от его деревянного тела. - Вижу, что как всегда._   
_Его руки коснулись. Просто дотронулись кончиками пальцев до раскрытой ладони. Только почему такое легкое движение вызвало нестерпимый спазм во всем теле? Впору было зажмуриться, но даже это он не мог себе сейчас позволить. Сознание упрямо твердило, что это было обычное прикосновение человеческой руки, но оно отозвалось жгучей болью. Хотелось закричать, но он почему-то не мог._   
_…И почему он не может открыть глаза?_   


 

***

  
  
-Дженим, прекрати!  
Ответом Дереку был красноречивый полет очередной коробки с чем-то съестным с кухонной полки. Призрачный парень дулся, серьезно дулся. Даже почти смертельно обиделся.  
-Дженим. Я кому говорю?  
О, а теперь, кажется, в ход, точнее в полет, пошли и стулья. Противный скрежет металлических ножек о кафель кухни заставил взрослого брутального мужчину противно содрогнуться, и вызвал дикое желание соорудить на своей голове защитный слой из подушек. Или одеял. Из чего-нибудь, лишь бы прекратить этот ужасающий душераздирающий и слух насилующий звук.  
  
Хэйл тихо взвыл и постарался сосредоточиться на отчете, что он должен был проверить еще вчера. Мелисса будет рвать и метать, если после задержки срока сдачи документов еще найдет и ошибки в проделанной работе. И кто кому начальник?  
Мужчина тихо вздохнул, и в который раз безрезультатно пробежался глазами по скучным строчкам. Дерек работал в издательской фирме своего дяди. Продолжал семейное дело, так сказать. Начиная как мелкое, никому неизвестное предприятие «ХэйлРид» довольно быстро захватило внимание и любовь многих известных авторов, в первую очередь благодаря более чем выгодным условиям со своей стороны. Сравнительно большое количество экземпляров за среднюю цену… Но стоп, сейчас не об этом.  
  
Вздохнув и, наконец, бросив бесплодные попытки добиться от своего мозга более-менее удовлетворительной работоспособности, Дерек отложил папки и осторожно заглянул на кухню, где вовсю бесновался его личный призрак. Который сейчас больше напоминал злобный полтергейст или маленькое стихийное бедствие. Хэйл мысленно себе удивлялся: как он мог не замечать наличие этого домашнего урагана в своих владениях первые… сколько там, несколько дней? Даже, скорее, неделю. Да, так будет точнее.   
  
Дерек шумно вздохнул и облокотился о дверной косяк, наблюдая за медленным разорением своей кухни. Бордовый, некогда блестящий пол гордо светился белизной рассыпанной на нем муки. Столу, кстати, тоже досталась своя порция «столового снега». Тумбы были завалены различными крупами, что в полете с полки благополучно высыпались из своих коробок. Смотреть на холодильник Дерек не спешил. Да и не хотел, чего уж там. Совсем.  
-Дженим?  
Парень сидел по-турецки на столе посреди разоренной кухни и всем своим видом показывал, что мужчине даже не стоит предпринимать попыток прикоснуться к нему. Впрочем, с прикосновений все и началось.  


 

***

  
  
Дженим оказался довольно приятным парнем, хоть и не в меру болтливым. Серьезно, слова изливались из него непрекращающимся потоком, заткнуть который казалось нереальной задачей. Хотя, и сам парень, а точнее его природа, вроде как, не должна была быть реальной.   
Почему Дженим? Дерек и сам не знал, но почему-то озорные, поистине оленьи глаза вызывали в нем ассоциации именно к этому имени. Мягкому, игривому имени, которое было приятно произносить раз за разом.  
То утро, когда парень, наконец, решил явить себя Хэйлу, мужчина запомнит навсегда. И яростная Брейден тут точно была не при чем.  
  
-Дерек! Что  _это_  значит?! – Разнеслось тогда по всему лофту. Разъяренный, почему-то тогда сильно писклявый голос негритянки странным психованным раскатом пронзал сонную тишину спальни. Девушка, наконец, оторвавшись от зеркала, что, наверное, в кои-то веки не радовало ее своим ответом, зло и требовательно уставилась на ничего не понимающего мужчину. Одной рукой она указывала на склеенное гнездо на своей голове вместо мягких, прекрасно уложенных волос, а второй до побеления костяшек сжимала деревянный край кровати. - И куда ты смотришь?!  
  
А Дереку тогда не было никакого дела до разъяренной женщины в своей спальне. Ну действительно. Три года жизни с Кейт выработали у него иммунитет к этому явлению. Тем более, Брейден до пресловутой Арджент было так же далеко, как его дяде Питеру до нормального человека. В общем, нервозная женщина в пределах его, Дерека, спальни за объект раздражения не воспринималась никак. А вот то, что рядом с ним сейчас лежала та самая треклятая проекция, что изрядно вывела его из колеи несколько дней назад, и издевательски улыбалась во все свои призрачные зубы… Что же. Это действительно было интересно.  
  
Дело тогда закончилось взбешенным «Псих!» и громким стуком захлопнувшейся металлической двери. А Хэйл все это время пялился на без устали улыбающегося парня и, почему-то, совсем не боялся. Он, скорее всего, и провалялся бы так целый день, молча играя в гляделки с этим странным явлением, но явление решило по-другому. Спустя минуту молчаливого обмена взглядами, удивленным и победным, размышления мужчины прервал полет подушки в самое его небритое с утра лицо. И это послужило своеобразной кнопкой «Старт».  
  
-Эй!  
-Это тебе, Дерек Хэйл, за то, что счел меня дешевой проекцией в нашу первую встречу.   
 _Оно разговаривает._  – Быстрой мыслью пронеслось в еще не отошедшей ото сна голове мужчины, которую уже нагрузили морем странной информации. Все же стоило вспомнить количество выпитого накануне, но Дерек сомневался, что от лишних процентов содержания алкоголя в крови подушки могут начать летать прямо в морду. Ну, может, и могут, но не так же, чтоб ее, чувствительно!  
  
-Я замечал, что ты очень молчаливый экземпляр, но не настолько же. – Паренек явно забавлялся всей этой ситуацией. Ну еще бы! Столько дней сидеть ниже травы и тише воды! И вот она – свобода! Паренек блаженно улыбнулся раз за разом смакуя это слово. Лепота. – Дерек? Я же не ошибся, и ты меня точно видишь и слышишь? Или только видишь? – Поток слов продолжал и продолжал выливаться из не закрывающегося рта призр… Хэйл, зажмурившись, мотнул головой и, тем самым, заставил юнца замолчать. Мысли бились в отходящей ото сна голове больным сумбуром, что явно не действовало на разум мужчины положительно. От внезапной тишины, что вдохновляюще повисла в богатой на утренние события спальне, Дерек подумал, что странная болтливая галлюцинация закончилась, и он сейчас откроет глаза и увидит, эм, ничего, но стоило мужчине приоткрыть один глаз, как:  
  
-Нет, ты даже не думай, никуда я не исчезну! – Паренек шутливо пригрозил Хэйлу призрачным пальцем. И Дерек невольно потянулся за этим пальцем, но юноша быстро убрал свою полупрозрачную руку, как-то странно смотря на мужчину.  
И началось.  
  
Дженим ни на секунду не отходил от Дерека словно заявлял «Привыкай, скотина! И не мечтай даже о сладкой жизни!». Призрак преследовал Хэйла везде: на кухне, в спальне, в гостиной, в рабочей зоне и, чтоб его, даже в ванной. В ванной, черт возьми! А когда мужчина пытался тактично намекнуть приставучему призраку, что людям нужно уединение хотя бы в таких личных делах как гигиена, тот лишь насмешливо фыркнул:  
-Чего я там не видел?  
  
А не видел, как оказалось, много. Впрочем, одного похода с Хэйлом в ванную хватило бедному призраку на остаток вечности. Дерек молча возликовал.  
Шли дни, странные соседи понемногу привыкали друг к другу, в смысле, привыкал в основном Хэйл. Паренек веселился от души, наконец, имея и слушателя и зрителя в одном лице.  
В один из вечеров, приканчивая ужин в неизменной странной компании, мужчина спросил:  
-А как тебя зовут?  
-Никак, - легко пожав призрачными плечами, парень тыкнул пальцем в свежую буханку хлеба посреди стола, чем заслужил неодобрительный взгляд со стороны мужчины и лишь невинно улыбнулся, убирая руки от еды владельца лофта, - или я не помню. Не знаю. Не было необходимости как-то называться.  
С того вечера паренек получил имя Дженим. Его радости не было предела.  


 

***

  
  
\- Почему ты никогда меня не касаешься? – Словно между прочим спросил Хэйл за совместным просмотром фильма. Такие «семейные» вечера стали чем-то вроде традиции в их странном соседстве.  
-Я же бесплотен. Не вижу в этом смысла. – Пожал плечами удивительно притихший на время просмотра фильма призрак. Сегодня они смотрели «Человек-паук» и это было далеко не первое знакомство Дженима с вселенной MARVEL. Люди со сверх способностями покорили призрачное сердце с первых реплик киногероев и теперь день в лофте считался прожитым зря, если Хэйл не устраивал сеанс кино для подуставшего от бесконечной болтовни Дженима. Дерек про себя тихо фыркал: и кто из них уставал от этого сильнее?  
  
-И тебе совсем и не интересно – какого это касаться человека? – Подал голос Дерек уже на титрах фильма и внимательно проследил за реакцией призрака на свои слова. Поверить в то, что за все время своего существования этот надоедливый непоседа ни разу не выкинул чего-то схожего с прикосновением к человеку… Согласитесь, звучит странно. К слову, тот и выглядел так, словно боялся как-то себя выдать. Ну, серьезно. Кто тут не заинтересуется?  
  
Спустя пару минут редких раздумий Дженим нервно покусал губы, все еще не считая такую тема для разговора хорошей идеей. Явно было, что скрывать, но мужчина не собирался брать слова обратно и отказываться от возможности узнать больше о загадочной природе призрака. Хэйл хотел знать хотя бы такую мелочь, как физиологические особенности Дженима, раз на вопрос откуда тот здесь парень предсказуемо отвечал, что ничего не знает.   
  
-Это неприятно, Дерек. Совсем. То есть, - юноша привычно замахал руками отчаянно жестикулируя, - человек, вроде бы, ничего и не чувствует от моего прикосновения, но… - Вздохнув, парень замер и искоса посмотрел на молчащего Хэйла. – Мне неприятно, Дерек. Очень. Поэтому, пожалуйста…  
Его прервал необдуманный поступок Дерека. Необдуманный и очень глупый. Осторожно протянув руку, Хэйл «коснулся» призрачного плеча, ощущая легкий холод на кончиках пальцев. Холод расползался по всей руке, делая ее тяжелой, непослушной и какой-то сонной.  
Через секунду сонливость опутала всего Дерека, его тело и мысли, заставляя мужчину провалиться в глубокий сон практически мгновенно.  


 

***

  
  
-Дженим?  
Парень лишь тихо фыркнул и показательно развернулся на посыпанном мукой столе, демонстрируя мужчине свою полупрозрачную спину. Прощать его глупый поступок ему явно не собирались. Хэйл вздохнул. Из-за того что он несколько часов повалялся в отключке? Господи, ну и что с того? Чего призрак так взъелся?  
  
-Дженим, да ладно тебе. – Мужчина осторожно подошел к злющему призраку теперь даже не думая распускать руки. Себе дороже. Во всех смыслах.  
-Да ладно? Нет, ты действительно придурок? – Голос Дженима являл собой концентрированную злость и обиду. Казалось, еще одно необдуманное слово со стороны Дерека и он продолжит громить все вокруг себя. – Ты лежал без сознания три дня, Дерек! Три. Чертовых. Дня. 


End file.
